Blind
by Ed's Tomato
Summary: One shot. Toad is present as Meltdown attempts her first mission for the Brotherhood, her admission dependent on her performance.


_A/N: Just a little AU oneshot about Meltdown's tryout for the Brotherhood._

-

-

-

**Blind**

Take a deep breath.

Focus. He watches me as I move. My hands are strong around the beam, arms braced and coupled with the clench of my belly, hold me aloft. My eyes shut and I hear the exhalation of disapproval, but don't give him the satisfaction of opening them again. He underestimates me, always.

Men usually do.

Slowly, so slowly I feel my way out, callouses I would have been ashamed of a few years ago and wear now like badges of honor, running out over smooth metal. He won't save me if I fall. I know that. I wonder if he knows I do. I reach the middle of the beam and let out a soft sigh of relief I wish I could squash. My legs curl then as the back of my knees hit the pipe above me. Tension at my core and I sit up, open my eyes. I smirk, though he can't see my face.

He could be here doing this, or at the least helping me, but this is my test. If I fail, he will let me fall and that will be the end of me. My smirk is wider now, and I wish he could see me. If I fall I want him to know I go fearlessly.

Now comes the tricky part. It's slick in this shaft and my heart hammers, but I don't give into fear anymore. I throw my weight suddenly, with reckless abandon, knowing this may well be my end. I kick out in the splits, one boot catching against the pipe I was sitting on a moment ago, and the other hits the wall opposite. And slides. I try to keep my legs straight, all muscles taunt and begging that it braces. I hear his weight shift as he watches. He believes I will fall and for a moment so do I. Then it catches.

"Cor Tabitha, watch y'self."

I don't bother to answer, but there's a swell of pleasure in me that he cares enough to speak. Almost there. My hands reach up to find the lock I know is there. I've seen the pictures, used a mirror to get a look before I came in. There, found it. A smile plays over my lips and I hear him chuckle.

"Don't get cocky, girl."

I slip a bomb in the lock, glancing back at him with a grin as the light illuminates my features.

Then it explodes and I am over.

Don't get too cocky, girl.

I'm falling. Something's wrong. The explosion was too big. I can't see through the blast. I can't see. It's so bright and I'm falling. Oh God. I was wrong. I am afraid.

His weight hits me with welcome pain. My back hits the wall, a shock of cold metal as the heat of the blast still scalds my skin. I hear a whimper and belatedly realize it's me. I can't see.

I hear his breath in my ear, feel his heart hammer against my breast. He is all warm and life and holding my body between his and the wall. Saving me.

"I can't see."

"I know, Lovely," He murmurs to me. Too sweet. Too sweet. He'll drop me. He'll let me fall. "I've got you."

Not as before, when my eyes were shut and my senses honed. Now I am blind everywhere. I'm aware of him against me, his strength supporting me and nothing else. I'm drowning.

One arm wraps around me and I feel the jerk of a jump and the cool night breeze on my back. My legs wrap around his middle and my head falls against his shoulder as the rhythmic bump of his quick gait lulls me.

"Just breathe."

His arms around me are strong and unyielding. One of his hands cradles the back of my head and I hear my cries though feel no tears. Blinded by ambition. Blinded by desire. Blinded by my own cockiness. Blinded by hate. Blinded by loneliness. Blinded by mistrust and fear. Blind.

"I fell." The voice I hear is not my own anymore. It belonged to a beaten little girl who feared her own shadow. Who did things to survive little girls should not know, much less do.

"So y'did. Told you not to be so cocky." His hand strokes the back of my hair. He feels protective and I want to be protected. What went wrong? "It was wired."

"By who?"

"Don't know, sweetheart. We'll find out, though."

He sounds so gentle. His mouth touches my temple for just a moment. He's being much much too kind. It must be just awful.

"I thought you'd let me fall."

"Don't be so cynical, Little Sister. We take care of our own."

I am someone's own.

The thought brings a smile to my lips and I feel for the first time how tight my lips are stretched and how hot my skin feels. I am burned. I fear for my vision in earnest for the first time, imagining gory blistered and melted eyeballs.

"You're shaking, Tabitha." His voice is so soft as he rocks me and brings me to a place of hope and safety. I belong to a family now that will keep and protect me. I belong to a man who is not my master but my teacher and my brother. It's good to belong.

His voice is a lullaby. The voice of an assassin who features in nightmares around the globe. Who's hands are capable of breaking men, and are holding me protectively.

"Why'd you save me?"

"B'cause you were willing to die."

Willing to die for family. For real family, I am more than willing to die. And that's what made Brotherhood.

"Your eyes'll heal, love." He's stopped walking and cradles me in his lap, touching my face. "You'll be right as rain."

I will not be blind forever.


End file.
